Love ... Square?
by Emi-Chan1
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny: four short monologues. This is my first Harry Potter fic. When it comes to 'shippers, I'm not really choosy, but I like to explore the options. Here's what appeared on my computer screen when I did just that ...


This is my very first Harry Potter fic. It's from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Just so you know, I don't really have any shipper *preferences* at the moment, but I find it interesting to explore different possibilities. Okay ... so maybe I lean just a *little bit* toward Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, but that's just a *little bit*.  
  
  
Harry  
  
Okay, so that was a little embarrassing, but at least I know that *she* doesn't think I'm the heir of Slytherin. I've been getting *way* too much of that. Besides, my reputation couldn't possibly be worse than it already is, so what's another singing valentine going to do anyway?  
  
This brings me to think a little more about Ginny Weasley. I mean, what do I think about her, anyway? Well, she's defininely a Weasly. Red hair, freckles ... couldn't mistake it if you wanted to. What do I think of her personality? Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I never really got a chance to get to know the girl. Whenever I'm around, she turns beet red and can barely squeak out a word, let alone a discription of herself. Ron tells me she's talkative.  
  
Where exactly am I going with this, anyway? I don't know. This is all new to me. Before Hogwarts, I never really had any friends, let alone a girl who has a crush on me. If there *was* anyone, I was probably too busy running away from Dudley to notice.  
  
So what about Hermione?  
  
Where in the world did *that* come from?  
  
Well ... she *is* really smart, and she's a really great friend. She's also pretty. She's got those brown eyes ...  
  
Okay, I'm *not* going there.  
  
Of course, people *do* start to wonder when a guy and a girl spend so much time together. But then again, she spends just as much time with Ron as she does with me, and as far as I know, no one wonders about *them*.  
  
I don't know why I'm even bothering to worry about this. It's stupid. I've got better things to do, like patching up my bookbag and rewriting the essay that got smeared with ink.  
  
  
Hermione  
  
It's Valentine's Day.  
  
Most people make a huge fuss over today. I, for one, have only sent one valentine.  
  
Okay, so maybe it would have been a better idea to send that valentine to ... someone my own age. But *honestly* ... Harry and Ron just don't understand.  
  
On the subject of Harry and Ron, everyone seems to think that I'll end up dating one of them. I get it a lot ... expecially talking to the other second year Gryffindor girls.  
  
But I didn't get a valentine from either of them. The only one I got was from some first year in Hufflepuff that I don't even know, but that's beside the point. Since I didn't get a valentine from either of them, I'm not going to worry about this kind of stuff ... at least not now.  
  
  
Ron  
  
I was going to send her a valentine, but I had no idea what to say. I couldn't even come up with anything friendly.  
  
Why would she like me, anyway? Me and my red hair that stands out about a mile, my freckles that are way to numerous to count, and my stupid tendancy to blurt things out that I shouldn't be saying in the first place. I've gotten a few jabs in the ribs for that ... from both Hermione *and* Harry.  
  
All I know is that whenever I see her doting on that stupid Lockhart guy or talking to Harry, I get this pang in the pit of my stomach. I know it's stupid. I've spent most of the year trying to convince myself to forget it, but the fact is ... I just can't.  
  
So what am I going to do about this, anyway? Well ... nothing at the moment. That's another thing about myself that I don't like. I'm way too shy. I'm probably not going to say anything in the near future. In the meantime, I guess all I can really do is wait.  
  
  
Ginny  
  
The moment I sent the valentine, I regretted it. I got this feeling that it would only make him see me as a little girl with a crush, which, really, is what I am.  
  
But seriously, I could have at least written a better poem.  
  
I knew that Malfoy was just trying to get on my nerves when he told me he didn't think Harry liked my poem, but I turned red in the face anyway, because I knew it was partly true. I'm sure he didn't appreciate it very much.  
  
I remember the first time I ever saw him ... his scraggly hair, his broken glasses, his oversized clothes ... there was some kind of charm about him. I had no idea that such a humble boy could *actually* be Harry Potter. He doesn't act like he's better than anyone, even though he deserves the recognition he gets ... unlike Malfoy, who *does* act like he's better than everyone just because he's rich.  
  
I just wish Harry could see past my little-girlish-ness and see the person inside, but I don't see that happening unless I find some way to untie my tongue when I'm around him. But, once again, I don't see that happening. 


End file.
